


Everyone Likes Being Dominated

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Gladiolus Amicitia, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Submissive Noctis Lucis Caelum, Tenderness, ends with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are supposed to teach Prompto and Noctis about sex, but once Gladio realizes how much fun it is to have the crown prince on his knees, he decides to incite a full-on orgy. If the response of his friends is any indication, they’ve all wanted this for a long time.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 58
Kudos: 185





	1. Ignis Wears Tight Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this fic has the plot of a bad porno with the content of a good porno (or at least I hope you’ll think so) XD

“Who do you want to help, Ignis?” Gladio asked.

“I suppose I’ll take Prompto,” Ignis blushed. “Noctis would be too awkward.

“Mmm I’d dominate the fuck out of Noctis. He deserves it with the way he’s always making your life harder.”

“Gladio, it’s their first time. Be sweet.”

“They want our help, so we deserve for it to be fun for us too, right?”

“You don’t know if they’re into that kind of thing.”

“Everyone likes being dominated by the right person.”

“You _are_ very good at it,” Ignis conceded.

“Then get on your knees and thank me.”

Ignis very happily obliged.

* * *

They were all gathered in Ignis’s apartment. Ignis was making dinner, and he couldn’t help but observe how solemn Noctis and Prompto seemed. They were nervous, poor boys. They’d wanted help with their sex life, but now that the time had come, he thought they might both be about to make a run for it.

Ignis kept glancing over at Gladio to see if he was picking up on the awkward silence just to find him staring at his ass.

Ignis had worn his tightest pair of slacks just for Gladio, so he supposed he appreciated the attention, even if the intensity of his boyfriend’s gaze began the stirrings of an erection as he muddled around the kitchen in the silence only broken by the soft music emanating from the radio.

He tried to make polite conversation during dinner, but it was all so forced that eventually he just shoved down his food, occasionally glancing at Gladio who had the hint of a smirk plastered to his face. He was sure Gladio’s mind was not on dinner.

Ignis fantasized about crawling under the table to where Gladio sat across from him like he had done so many times before and finding out exactly how hard he was. Oh to taste that cock instead of this wretched dinner he was barely enjoying anyway.

“What are you thinking about?” Gladio asked, a devilish grin on his face. 

_Of course he knew._ It was like Gladio had a sensor in his dick that went off whenever Ignis was thinking dirty thoughts about him, which occurred with embarrassing frequency.

He tried to think of something to say, anything. “I’ve just remembered that I forgot the sesame seeds I was going to add as a garnish.” 

The grin never left Gladio’s face. “Huh, then why don’t you go ahead and grab that? I’m sure we’d all stop eating and wait for you to fix it.”

Ignis just stared at him, seeing the naughty mirth twinkling in his eyes. Gladio surely knew Ignis had an erection right now, probably knew it was getting harder the more Gladio tried to embarrass him. But he did enjoy playing along.

“Everyone’s already started eating, so I don’t really see the point.”

“Prompto, what do you think?”

Now that was naughty indeed, to force Prompto into the middle of an argument when he hated any semblance of confrontation. As expected, Prompto’s face turned red, and he mumbled something inaudible.

“What about you, Noct? Do you want more sesame seeds as a _garnish?_ ” Gladio asked.

Why did he say _garnish_ like that, as though it were something dirty? Ignis readjusted his trousers to accommodate his throbbing erection.

“Uh, nope,” Noctis said. “I’m good.”

“Guess it’s just me then, Ignis. Would you go to all that trouble just to satisfy me?”

Ignis had nothing intelligent to say after a question like that, so he hastily got up from the table, turning to disguise his boner and retreating to the kitchen where he found the sesame seeds right away, but decided he needed to cool down before he could go back. 

Damn the way Gladio could push all the right buttons. He was tempted to touch himself, to give himself a little relief from the tightness in his slacks, which he now simultaneously regretted wearing and really, honestly didn’t.

Gladio walked in on him leaning against the kitchen counter. Of course he did. Gladio could probably hear his racing thoughts, know that he was aching for Gladio’s cock inside him - mouth or ass, didn’t matter, just as long as Ignis was getting filled.

Gladio pressed his body against Ignis, and Ignis could feel that Gladio was hard too. 

“You took so long because you wanted me to follow you, didn’t you Specs?”

Ignis nodded gently, the tension making him feel that only the most minimal gestures were appropriate.

Gladio’s lips were at his ear. “What did you hope would happen?”

“I hoped you would allow me to pleasure you,” he whispered back.

“Then you’re getting way ahead of yourself,” Gladio replied, taking a step away, breaking the intimacy Ignis craved. 

“I’ll see you back out there,” Gladio said. “I think Prompto’s about to piss himself,” he added with a grin, and Ignis shook his head and grinned back, causing Gladio to return to him and plant a deep kiss on his lips.

“I love you, _so much_ ,” Gladio whispered.

“You too,” Ignis smiled.

“Okay, let’s get back to it, shall we?” he asked. He took a few steps back, panning down Ignis’s body with his eyes. This man was hungry, and Ignis wanted to feed him in more ways than one.

“I like those pants,” Gladio remarked, his eyes fixated on Ignis’s groin. “And don’t forget to bring the seeds. I want to watch you sprinkle them all over my dinner,” he added with a wink.

Ignis resisted the urge to roll his eyes, even as he smiled. It was cheesy and juvenile, but then why was his hand instinctively drawn to his crotch again?

Ignis forced his mind to focus on the stress of the reports he’d need to read tomorrow in preparation for Monday’s meeting. It helped a little, until he overheard Gladio in the next room.

“Wouldn’t you like to see the crown prince on his knees, begging for your cock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, I was a little nervous to post this, and it only gets raunchier, so if you’re into it, your reassurance is appreciated. 😬
> 
> Noctis’s POV will be next.


	2. Noctis Begs for More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all really showed up with your lovely comments and kudos! Thank you so much!

“So how awkward do ya think it’s gonna be, dude?” Prompto asked.

“Scale of one to ten, dude? Ten,” Noctis replied. “Gladio’s cool with it, maybe too cool, like so cool it kinda worries me. It’s Iggy that’s gonna make it weird.”

“You really think so? Why?”

“It’s a long story,” Noctis mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. “Kinda embarrassing.”

“Hellooo!” Prompto sang, “You’re like my favorite person in the whole world, and nothin’ could change it!”

Noctis smiled. He probably didn’t deserve someone so goddamn sweet. It was almost difficult to handle such adorable perfection.

“It’s a long story, but... Iggy was my first kiss. I used to have a crush on him when we were kids, and I kinda told him once, but then he lectured me for like an entire week straight about how it was a bad idea, and that kinda killed the magic... But then he kissed me once a few years ago, and it was hella awkward afterwards, and we never talked about it again.”

“Whoa! Seriously, man? That’s insane!” Prompto replied, shaking his head. Noctis was relieved to find his boyfriend was incredulous instead of upset.

“I think there’s always been some tension between us,” Noctis concluded, then added, “Not like I wanna _date_ Iggy. I’m insanely happy with you,” he smiled, and he was pleased to see the familiar blush graze his boyfriend’s cheeks. “But it’s just something I keep thinking about since they agreed to help us.”

“I’m sure it’s gonna be super fun, and there’s like a million things I’ve wanted to do with you that we’ll totally get to do _all the time_ after tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Noctis smiled. He took a moment to admire Prompto’s face, adoring the little freckles and the glimmer in his eye. He was so pure and tender, such a stark contrast to all the dirty thoughts Noctis so often had about him. He leaned in to kiss his sweet lips.

No matter what happened, he knew it would be worth it. Besides, how awkward could it be?

* * *

Massively, horribly, indescribably awkward.

Prompto had asked a simple question after the tension following Ignis’s prolonged absence. “So uh, when are we gonna get this thing started?”

“How did I know you’d be the most eager of us all?” Gladio smirked.

Prompto blushed. “Didn’t mean to be-”

“Don’t apologize, Prompto. It’s _exactly_ what I wanted from you. In fact, I love how eager you are to please. It will make tonight a helluva lot more enjoyable. It’s Noct that’s gonna give me a hard time, I just fucking know it.”

“Oh c’mon Gladio,” Noctis rolled his eyes, “You _know_ I agreed to this, right?”

“Whatever you say, _highness_ ,” Gladio smirked.

Of course, Gladio always knew exactly what to say (and how to say it) to press Noctis’s buttons. His instinct was to respond with something sarcastic, but he knew it would only fuel Gladio’s fire. His shield loved to get a rise out of him, and he could tell from the wicked glimmer in his eye that Gladio knew he had won this round already.

“Um, I did too,” Prompto offered, trying oh-so-sweetly to diffuse the situation.

“Oh I _know_ how much you liked this idea, Prompto,” Gladio smiled, “Probably more than you admitted to Noct, here. Always knew you were a kinky bastard, just like me.”

“Oh I’m not - I mean - um,” Prompto stuttered.

“C’mon Prompto. Wouldn’t you like to see the crown prince on his knees, begging for your cock?”

Noctis could only stare at Gladio dumbfounded. He was far too mortified to even look at Prompto. He regretted accepting Gladio’s help. He should’ve just made a move on Prompto and done his best without knowing the logistics.

The problem was, he was always afraid Prompto would think his advances were some kind of power play just to prove he was a prince and Prompto was not. He also believed their difference in status was the reason Prompto never made moves on him. They had only ever kissed. It was always sweet and memorable, but never overtly sexual. _Never_ on par with the kinds of things Gladio was suggesting.

“Do you think I’m fucking joking?” Gladio provoked him. “I think his highness should get on his knees and serve someone else for a change, don’t you think so, Ignis?”

Noctis hazarded a glance at his advisor who had appeared in the doorway looking absolutely horrified.

“Oh leave me out of it,” Ignis insisted. “I’m gone for one minute, and-“

“Well then, let’s just leave the two of them to go at it!” Gladio fumed, “Since you don’t think they need our help, and I get the feeling Noct doesn’t think he needs us either,” Gladio added as he stood up and walked away from the table.

“No, wait!” Prompto yelled. “I think it sounds… kinda fun?”

Gladio turned back with a surprisingly tender smile on his face.

“Thank you, Prompto. Fucking _someone_ had to admit it. I hope all of you know I ain’t some kind of sadistic asshole trying to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. I just think that when people are nervous, it helps to be blunt.”

“Perhaps we should discuss our personal boundaries?” Ignis suggested.

“I wanna do everything. Like, and I’m not jokin’ here, _everything_ ,” Prompto said.

Noctis stared at him in baffled amazement.

“And what about you, highness?” Gladio asked.

“You don’t have to, Noct,” Ignis interjected.

“Let him decide,” Gladio demanded. “We’ll have a safe word. If you don’t like something, we’ll stop. Hmm what’s a good word?”

“Kittens!” Prompto exclaimed.

“This kid,” Gladio grinned, shaking his head at Ignis who broke into the slightest smile.

“What? Is it bad?” Prompto worried.

“No, it’s perfect,” Gladio assured him.

Noctis normally would’ve been charmed by such a preposterously innocent and endearing suggestion from his boyfriend, but he was far too preoccupied.

He knew from years of experience that his advisor disapproved of the way this situation was escalating, yet he was also sure he would do nothing to stop it. As stubborn as he was, Ignis’s defenses were always weakest where Gladio was concerned.

Noctis was ready to walk out until he made eye contact with Prompto from across the table. His boyfriend didn’t usually stare at him this way. Perhaps he’d caught this expression once or twice before under rare circumstances (like the first time Prompto had seen him take his shirt off at the pool). Even then, it did not quite compare.

The earnestness of his desire was apparent in the way he eyed Noctis hungrily, gently biting his bottom lip, the blush in his face just starting to creep up. The intensity of his blue eyes sent a wave of warmth through Noctis’s entire body.

“I’m in. For _everything_ ” Noctis emphasized, and the widening grin on his lover’s face made him feel invincible.

“Let’s go to the living room,” Gladio said.

“I had prepared some space in my bedroom,” Ignis suggested.

Gladio turned to his boyfriend. “Take off your clothes,” he instructed before making his way to the living room. Ignis looked furious and flustered. He did not remove any of his clothing, but he did follow Gladio without another word.

Noctis and Prompto did the same, and they all stood awkwardly, the tension rising the longer no one spoke.

Gladio approached Noctis, sizing him up, his height and intense eye contact calculated to intimidate.

“So Prince Noctis is ready to be a good boy for fucking _once_ and actually do what he’s told tonight?”

Noctis glanced at Prompto who was fidgeting uncomfortably. Yet when their eyes met, he could see the same ravenous look he’d noticed at the dinner table.

Gladio didn’t wait for an answer. He gripped Noctis’s arm and forced him to stand so close to Prompto, he could see every freckle on his face. His eyes were instinctively drawn to Prompto’s lips, and he was tempted to lean in for a taste when he felt Gladio’s hands on his shoulders, roughly forcing him to his knees. He looked up at Prompto helplessly until Gladio grabbed him by the nape of his neck and forced his gaze downward.

“You don’t look at him unless I tell you to. Understood?”

Noctis attempted to nod, but Gladio’s hand was still holding his neck, his grip so strong he could barely move.

“Say you understand,” Gladio commanded.

“I understand,” he murmured, trying not to reveal his growing frustration. Gladio was always so good at getting a rise out of him.

“Don’t fucking mumble, Noct. I’m not taking that shit from you tonight. Do you understand or do you not understand?”

“I understand,” he fumed.

Even though his instincts screamed to resist Gladio’s control, he had to concede there was a small (and growing) part of him that liked it. He knew his shield was always forced to hide his frustrations under the guise of professionalism, even if his derision for Noctis came out in subtle ways. Maybe Noctis even felt a little guilty for making Gladio’s life harder when he slacked off. Maybe he felt like he owed him one, and maybe he wanted Gladio to collect tonight. 

As if Gladio could hear his thoughts, his shield kneeled behind him, his legs on either side of Noctis, straddling him from behind as he grabbed Noctis by his hair and bit his earlobe before tenderly kissing his neck. Noctis could feel Gladio’s erection grinding indecently against his ass as his shield slipped a hand into his waistband, barely grazing his erection.

Noctis couldn’t help the quick breaths and soft moans that escaped him at the pleasant new sensations. His hand instinctively gripped Gladio’s thigh as his eyes rolled back in his head, lost in the pressure of Gladio’s eager mouth on the tender flesh of his neck as he teased his cock.

 _Oh shit_. Prompto. Was he okay with this? He glanced up to see Prompto biting his lip again, desire and lust written on his features. His eyes drifted to Prompto’s crotch where he could see the outline of a pretty impressive erection that he ached to touch.

Gladio was right. Prompto was a kinky bastard. The thought made him instantly harder, and he felt compelled to do things to his boyfriend that he didn’t even understand.

Gladio still had him by the hair though, and he thrust Noctis’s eyes downward before standing up.

“Typical of his fucking highness to already break his first and only rule. Stand up.”

Noctis complied.

“How shall we punish him for such impertinence, Prompto?”

“Err…”

“C’mon Prompto. I know there’s something you want from his highness. Tell us what it is.”

“I’d, um, I wouldn’t mind if he, uh, took his clothes off?”

Noctis could hear the glee in Gladio’s voice as he whispered. “Your boyfriend is right. I don’t think you’ve _earned_ a cock in your mouth just yet. Prompto deserves to admire you while he fucks your pretty mouth. Frankly, I wouldn’t mind seeing your scrawny ass either. I’ll take your clothes off myself… unless Ignis wants to do it?” 

Ignis didn’t respond, and Noctis was reluctant to imagine the impact all of this was having on his advisor. Yet there lurked a small spark of pleasure at the idea of Ignis touching his naked flesh. Ignis, so methodical and precise, would surely touch him in all the right ways. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone, shouldn’t even be _thinking_ that when Ignis was both like an older brother and a parent to him, but he couldn’t resist the idea either.

He was distracted by Gladio, cupping his ear so the others couldn’t hear, the tickle of his deep voice impossibly seductive.

“I know all about you and Ignis. Don’t think I don’t notice the way he looks at you, not to mention the way you look at him, you greedy son of a bitch. I’d like to punish you for that, but since Ignis wants you, I’ll let him punish you himself. Would you like that?”

Noctis nodded, his entire body aching with want, his cock impossibly hard and tight in his pants. Everything Gladio said about Ignis was true. Noctis couldn’t help but notice that his advisor was more attractive the older he got. His ass looked amazing in his slacks tonight.

“Good boy,” Gladio purred as he began to undress Noctis, starting by roughly pulling off his jacket. Noctis let his limbs stay loose and allowed Gladio to do as he pleased, wishing he could look at Prompto to see the impact it was having. He wanted to recapture the hungry look in his eyes, but he knew Gladio would make him pay for it. Not that it would be such a bad thing if Gladio made him pay…

All thoughts of disobedience ceased when he felt Gladio’s strong hands gratuitously sliding up his waist before commanding him to lift his arms. Gladio discarded his shirt before placing a kiss on his shoulder that made him shiver, the warmth of his mouth a welcome contrast to the coldness of his exposed skin.

He didn’t have much time to enjoy the fleeting tenderness of the kiss before Gladio unzipped his fly and pressed his hand down the length of Noctis’s erection through the veil of his underwear. Noctis gasped in surprise at the boldness of his grip, before Gladio abruptly removed his touch and pulled Noctis’s pants down, commanding him to stand up and step out of them.

“I think you enjoyed that a little too much considering I’m not your boyfriend, Noct. Face me,” Gladio commanded.

He did, and Noctis was shocked by how quickly it happened. Gladio’s mouth was on his. Somehow it felt too bold, more bold than anything he’d done so far, and Noctis instinctively took a step back.

“Oh you didn’t like that?” Gladio taunted him. “You’re going to have to take a lot more than that in your mouth tonight, highness” he smirked.

“Gladio, _really_! This is supposed to be about helping Prompto and Noctis!” Ignis fretted.

“Well, I think Prompto likes it, seeing Noctis follow orders. Maybe Prompto wants to give a few orders of his own.”

Fuck if Gladio wasn’t _really_ turning him on. In fact, the entire situation was turning him on, and hardly anything had happened yet. He was the only naked person in the room, and he _liked_ the vulnerability of being exposed in front of all of them, loved not having everyone forced to cater to him because of his station, of being the lowest one of them all.

He’d never asked to be a prince, never wanted Ignis to sacrifice his happiness or Gladio his life. Always fantasized what it would be like if Prompto could date Noctis who made him feel totally comfortable instead of _Prince_ Noctis who made him feel insecure.

He and Gladio had always had a love-hate relationship, but suddenly Noctis felt differently about his shield. He no longer wanted to resist him. It frightened and tantalized him in equal measure to realize that at least for tonight, they both wanted all the same things, and Noctis was prepared to do whatever Gladio asked of him.

Noctis stared silently at the wall, waiting. His friends were all standing somewhere behind him, and he could hear Ignis and Gladio arguing quietly.

He felt a hand on his waist. The softness of the grip made him realize it must be Prompto, and then he felt a soft kiss on his shoulder.

He wasn’t sure when Prompto had taken his own shirt off, but he felt his boyfriend’s bare chest pressed to his back, and the hand strayed to the elastic of his briefs as another kiss was planted on his neck. He shivered and his cock ached against the confines of his tight briefs. He was sure Gladio had left them on just to torture him.

 _Speak of the devil_. His shield appeared in front of him.

“You’re becoming such a good little whore for us, not even peeking while your advisor and I talk about whether or not it’s appropriate for us to fuck you tonight. Would you like to get fucked by all three of us?”

Sounded like a lot, but Noctis nodded, feeling a blush warm his face as he fell into the entrancing abyss that were Gladio’s seductive amber eyes.

“I told you, Ignis. His highness doesn’t only eat junk food. Sometimes he wants a little high-quality meat.”

Gladio didn’t see Noctis roll his eyes because he was busy appraising his nearly naked body. “I think you look good enough to suck cock now. Prompto, why don’t you finish undressing yourself so we can put his highness to work?”

Gladio leaned closer to whisper into his ear again, “You good, Noct? You’re still into this?”

“ _Of course I’m good_ ,” Noctis growled. He wanted the Gladio who manhandled and belittled him back, and he knew how to get it. He forced his lips on Gladio’s and his hands brazenly explored his muscled chest and abs like he’d wanted to do since - hell, since forever.

Gladio pulled away violently and Noctis felt a sting on his cheek as Gladio slapped him before gripping his jaw.

“You don’t kiss me. _I_ kiss you. In case I didn’t make it clear, I’m not your fucking shield tonight, and I will gladly punish you whenever you act out. Understood?”

Noctis could see the mirth dancing in his eyes even as his face was deadly serious. Noctis knew he was giving Gladio exactly what he wanted, and it gave him a primal spark of joy. Maybe he did wonder what it would be like to get fucked by his shield.

”Understood,” Noctis replied, feeling a smile creep to his lips.

Gladio grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to face Prompto who was now totally nude. Noctis eyes were drawn to his pale shoulders and arms with the light smatterings of freckles everywhere the sun had kissed. He felt a little nervous to let his eyes stray below the waist as if somehow that was too intimate under the present circumstances.

“The prince is being naughty again,” Gladio announced. “Do you think he deserves to feast on a cock as good as yours when he can’t even follow basic orders?”

Noctis couldn’t see Prompto’s reaction because Gladio’s hand was on his neck again forcing his eyes to the floor, but he did hear Gladio chuckle in response.

“On your knees, highness.”

Noctis obeyed, and now he couldn’t help but admire what he had been reluctant to look at before. Prompto’s cock was right in front of his face, a delicious and ready treat. He could tell from the way the veins stood out that he must be as tortured for touch as Noctis felt. He wanted to pleasure him, wanted to be sure Prompto didn’t have to wait one second more. He leaned in, tempted by the hint of pre-come on the tip, which he desperately wanted to taste.

Gladio yanked him back by his hair. “Look how fucking greedy the crown prince is! I shouldn’t even be surprised that he thinks he can have whatever he wants. Well, tonight, you have to _ask_. What do you want, highness?”

“I want…” He felt suddenly nervous. What were the right words? He didn’t know how to talk dirty like Gladio, and he was afraid to embarrass himself in front of his friends, specifically Ignis - what would he think hearing Noctis ask for Prompto’s cock?

“Move over,” Gladio said, pushing Noctis out of the way so he landed harshly on his hands. Gladio kneeled and abruptly took Prompto in his mouth. Noctis was mesmerized by the shock of it. Gladio was giving _his_ boyfriend his _first blowjob_. He should be offended (and he was a little bit), but it turned out that just like Prompto, he liked to watch.

Gladio started slowly, taking in Prompto’s cock as though it were a delicacy. He licked the tip then enclosed his mouth around it, teasing gently before taking it deeper. He repeated the same gesture, each time taking it further as he quickened his pace.

Noctis was equal parts shocked and delighted by the way Prompto moaned and twined his fingers into Gladio’s hair, rocking his hips towards Gladio’s willing mouth while Gladio responded with enthusiasm, opening to take him deeper. The sound of his mouth sucking and the sight of Gladio with drool dripping down his chin was almost more than he could take, and he touched himself over his briefs, reluctant to reach a hand inside and risk Gladio’s disapproval.

He heard a clatter behind him and turned to find Ignis picking something up off the floor. _Damn_ , his ass really did look good. What did his advisor think of their boyfriends getting it on so brazenly?

Ignis’s attention returned to Gladio and Prompto, and Noctis was pleased to have the opportunity to unabashedly admire the tightness of his light blue button-up that revealed the hint of toned muscles. Noctis’s eyes were naughtily drawn to the hard line of an erection showing through his advisor’s black slacks. Noctis had a sudden vulgar fantasy of crawling towards him and making him moan the way Prompto was now, to thank him for his years of loyalty with his mouth.

 _Oh shit_. Ignis had noticed _exactly_ what he was staring at. Noctis quickly turned away to find Gladio staring at him.

“What were you looking at, Noct?” he asked, even though his impish eyes revealed he knew the answer. Fuck, had they all been watching him check Ignis out?

“Ignis,” he mumbled, seeing no reason to lie, secretly hopeful Gladio would make his fantasies of Ignis come true.

“Looking at _my boyfriend_ , you mean? Your advisor? Doesn’t seem very appropriate. How do you think we should punish him, Ignis?”

To Noctis’s simultaneous relief and disappointment, Ignis said nothing.

“If Ignis won’t punish you, I will, and I know just how to shut you up.”

Gladio stood and gripped Noctis’s arm, pulling him towards Prompto.

“Open up,” Gladio said before shoving his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth.

It was all so overwhelming, Noctis could barely comprehend it. He feared he was doing it wrong and would be a poor substitute for Gladio until he heard Prompto moan and felt his boyfriend’s fingers curl into his hair just as they had Gladio’s. It gave him the confidence boost he needed, and he clenched his mouth harder trying to create suction, a good pull to really make Prompto feel it. He wanted to hear him moan again.

“His highness is enjoying this a bit too much, don’t you think Prompto? Maybe we should make it a little less fun for him,” Gladio commented as he gripped Noctis by the hair and started pushing his mouth back and forth on Prompto’s cock. Noctis gagged as he felt Prompto’s tip hit his throat, and Gladio pulled him away, denying him the only thing in the world he wanted.

“Did you like that, highness?”

Noctis nodded.

Gladio chuckled, a deep and warm sound that made him shiver.

“Tell him you want more,” Gladio whispered. “Ask nicely.”

“Can I have more?” Noctis begged, sounding weak and out of breath.

“Say please,” Gladio urged.

“Can I _please_ have more?”

“Louder.”

“ _Please_!”

“You think he deserves it, Prompto? Or should we make him beg some more first? Personally, I _love_ watching him beg...Then again, I also love shoving your dick in his mouth,” Gladio added before thrusting his face forward again.

Gladio gave him a few pushes before releasing him, and then Prompto’s fingers clenched his hair and dug into his scalp. Now it was Prompto who was taking control, thrusting himself into Noctis’s hungry mouth, not quite as deep or rough as Gladio, but rougher than Noctis would’ve expected from his sweet and gentle boyfriend. Gods, he could never get enough of this.

He loved the feeling of Prompto’s hard cock filling him, loved the way Prompto was forcing himself inside, making Noctis his whore. Fuck, Gladio’s dirty talk was really getting in his head now. But he liked it. Yes, he really liked it, the way the cock pulsed in and out of his mouth and the way Prompto let out sweet little sighs and moans and thrust harder the stronger the suction Noctis generated with his mouth.

He even liked the ache in his knees from kneeling and the coldness of the room and the hint of soreness at the back of his throat. He wanted to hurt for Prompto without thinking of himself, for Prompto to use him any way he wanted.

“The crown prince is such a good little cock sucker, I think he deserves a reward,” Gladio observed. “How’s this? As long as his cock is still in your mouth, you can look at Prompto. That means when Prompto’s cock is _not_ in your mouth, you may not look at him. Understood?”

Noctis nodded as well as he could while Prompto continued thrusting, and Gladio chuckled.

“Good boy,“ he said. “You can open your eyes.”

Noctis did, and he allowed them to travel up Prompto’s gloriously toned stomach, past his pale chest and flushed neck. He was stunned as blue eyes met his. They were starving with desire reserved only for him. Prompto’s thrusting paused and his eyes grew wide.

“Whoa, dude,” Prompto said, breathless and a little shell shocked. It was such a tender exclamation, so very Prompto, that it warmed Noctis’s heart, momentarily making him forget where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.

When he got over the tenderness of it, he felt a manic desire to please Prompto further. He took his cock in as deeply as he could, increasing his pace and depth just as Gladio had. He looked up just in time to witness Prompto’s head rock back as he uttered his loudest moan yet.

“Well, damn,” Gladio said, “I think the crown prince has finally learned how to suck cock. And Ignis, I swear to the fucking gods, if you don’t get your ass over here and _do something_ instead of watching us like a fucking pervert, I’m kicking you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine Ignis in the corner like 👀 He’s my spirit animal. 
> 
> I hope you all are still into it 👀
> 
> Next chapter is Prompto’s POV.


	3. Prompto Has Dirty Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took, y’all! As @amitiel so correctly pointed out, this fic is THIRSTY, and I have been feeling parched, so please forgive me & I hope you enjoy some dirty (but obviously also adorable b/c it’s Prompto) time with our favorite freckled qt.

“You know, I’ve always found you attractive.” Gladio commented as he drove Prompto home.

Prompto could feel a deep crimson rising from his chest to his cheeks. Sometimes Gladio was so direct it made him uncomfortable, but Prompto couldn’t let the silence hang and let Gladio think he didn’t appreciate the compliment.

“Heh - really?” Prompto laughed nervously. “Ha, thanks.”

“What I want to know is do you find _me_ attractive?” Gladio continued calmly.

“Noctis is my boyfriend so I can’t really go starin’ at other dudes, can I?” he asked, hearing his own voice squeak. 

Honestly, if Gladio hadn’t noticed Prompto checking him out, it wasn’t because Prompto _didn’t,_ it was because he was really sly about it. He’d have to be freakin’ blind not to think Gladio was hot, and he thought that was a pretty awkward confession to make, but he’d noticed how disappointed Gladio looked and felt the need to reassure him.

“You’re hot, dude. Didn’t think ya needed me to tell you, but there - I said it. _Don’t tell Noct!”_

Gladio chuckled. “You know, even though you think we’re all so great because of our association to the crown, I’ve always thought you were better than any of us.”

“Huh, really?” he said, feeling too overwhelmed to fully take in such a compliment.

“I just want to make sure you enjoy yourself tomorrow and feel comfortable.”

“Uh, thanks.” Prompto could feel his face growing warm again. Gladio didn’t let up.

“So what do you think of Ignis?” 

“Umm…” Prompto knew what Gladio was _really_ asking from his tone, but he wasn’t sure how to answer because Ignis was Gladio’s boyfriend.

“It’s okay, Prompto. I won’t tell, and I promise I won’t be offended.”

“Well, okay - I think Iggy is hot too. But I would never do anything about it!” he added, frightened by Gladio’s momentary silence. Had he said the wrong thing?

Gladio chuckled. “What would you say if _Ignis_ wanted to do something about it, and I was perfectly okay with it?”

This was literally more than his brain could compute. He jumped a little when he saw how red his own face was in the rear view mirror.

“Sorry, Prompto. Did I go too far?” 

The distress in Gladio’s voice distracted him from his own anxiety momentarily, and he had to make his friend feel better immediately. Besides, if he was really being honest… it wasn’t something he hadn’t fantasized about. Not overtly, but somewhere in his subconscious. Fantasies of feeling safely spooned in Gladio’s arms or receiving a kiss from Ignis’s perfect lips. 

“I’ve kinda thought about it before,” Prompto confessed, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

“That’s great to hear, because I’ve always had a thing for blondes, especially blondes with freckles.”

“You…for me?” Prompto was genuinely confused now. Had he misinterpreted the plan for tomorrow? He thought Gladio and Ignis were going to give them some pointers, not get it on with them. Isn’t that what he and Noct had talked about?

“Sorry, Prompto. I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. We can keep it between you and Noctis. I just wondered...” he said, tapping his finger on the lip of the open window. They were outside Prompto’s place now, but Prompto couldn’t leave Gladio looking so sad even if he was nervous to admit what he said next. 

“If Noctis were… okay with it… then I would wanna do it,” he admitted, afraid of what it meant that his pants were starting to feel tight.

“You can tell me the truth,” Gladio offered, “I’m asking if _you_ wanna do it - not because _I_ want to or Noctis does, because _you_ want to...and if you say no, I promise I won’t bring it up again.”

Prompto considered what it would mean to hook up with his best friends - his only friends… It might make things awkward… his eyes drifted towards Gladio’s strong hand gripped on the steering wheel and pictured what that hand could do to him if he only said yes.

“If everyone else wants to then… yeah, I’m down, dude.”

Gladio smiled, and Prompto felt relief wash over him. “Alright _dude,_ then get the fuck out of my car, and I’ll see your ass tomorrow.”

Prompto did as he was told, but leaned down beside the driver’s side window before he went inside.

“I’m lookin’ forward to it,” he said, relishing the twinkle of approval in Gladio’s eyes. His smile was smokin’ hot. 

Prompto had gone inside and beat one out right away. It was necessary if he was gonna last more than a few freakin’ seconds tomorrow.

* * *

Prompto absolutely could not get enough. He didn’t think he could hold out much longer if Noctis kept working his cock with that hungry and helpless look in his eyes. 

He was really afraid he was gonna come too soon. Did anyone else in the room have this problem? Of-freaking-course not because no one else even had all their clothes off. Noctis was still wearing his black briefs, and while he looked so sexy in them, Prompto couldn’t honestly complain, he was dying to know what was underneath. He could at least tell that Noctis had a pretty intense boner because Prompto kept sneaking glances at it whenever Noctis closed his eyes.

Prompto was mesmerized by the sight of his dick disappearing into Noctis’s mouth. He felt a little bad for how hard he’d been going at it when he’d had his fingers clenched in Noct’s hair before. It was hard to control himself once he got started, and Gladio didn’t help - the way Gladio looked at him… well, it was enough to provoke Prompto to do some pretty naughty things.

There was also the way Gladio talked to Noctis, calling him the _crown prince_ and _highness_. It had made him uncomfortable at first because he always tried so hard to forget his boyfriend was royalty, didn’t even wanna _think_ about it, but slowly as Gladio had taken off Noct’s clothes and forced him to his knees, Prompto had started to understand, and there was a little part of it that liked it, but he didn’t wanna go there, and he shouldn't... except that _Noctis_ seemed to like it so damn much. 

Prompto had noticed the way his boyfriend’s mouth twitched upwards as Gladio provoked him and the way he became more enthusiastic the more vulgar Gladio became, and if Prompto was being honest, it _did_ feel really good to push his dick as far as it could go and feel the tip hit the back of the prince’s throat. In fact, it sent shockwaves from his cock to his fingertips. Perhaps he appreciated having the crown prince at his mercy, _but only because Noctis liked it,_ he assured himself. 

_Fuck._ Noct was taking him all the way in again, and all he could do was twine his fingers in the prince’s hair and thrust a little harder, relishing the way his boyfriend looked with his hair all messy like he’d just gotten out of bed in the morning.

Prompto reluctantly pried his eyes away to observe Gladio with Ignis. Gladio had just complained that Ignis was not participating, and Prompto had noticed the same thing. He’d watched Ignis touch himself while Gladio and Noctis were on their knees. He’d tried to be discreet and not make eye contact, but it had happened anyway. Ignis had blushed and looked away, his intense gaze returning to Prompto’s cock. 

It was pretty hot being watched like that, especially by Ignis who was usually so proper. It was also viscerally gratifying to realize his friends seemed to find him as attractive as he found them. Prompto tried so hard to perfect his physique, to look perfect for Noctis if only so people could justify it in their minds - why the future king would ever be interested in a nobody like him.

Oh how he wished those people could see him now, witness how the prince was docile at Prompto’s feet, taking Prompto in as deeply as he possibly could, practically gagging on his cock, making obscene noises just so Prompto could get off for one night. Was it wrong to think like that? 

Prompto gently pulled himself out of Noctis’s mouth and got on his knees, noticing the surprise in his lover’s expression and the way his delicate lips were swollen and wet from pleasing him. It was an enticing image, one he wanted to remember.

“You okay, buddy?” Prompto asked, placing a gentle hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. The smile Noctis offered back was so tender, Prompto couldn’t help but smile back.

“You kidding? I could do this all night,” Noctis replied.

Prompto kissed him before they were both distracted by Gladio’s voice.

“For fuck’s sake,” Gladio chided Ignis, “Why are you _still_ wearing clothes when I specifically told you to take them off? Sometimes I think you _want_ to get punished-is that what you want, Specs, for me to embarrass you in front of our friends?”

When Ignis didn’t respond, Gladio started aggressively undoing the buttons on his shirt before seemingly losing patience and ripping off the rest, causing buttons to scatter across the floor.

Ignis looked livid at first with his shirt tails hanging out, revealing just a hint of his ripped chest and firm stomach. Prompto was a little worried they were gonna fight until Ignis practically attacked Gladio with his mouth and body, pressing into him and wrapping his fingers around Gladio’s neck, getting up on his toes to force his mouth deeper.

Gladio squeezed his ass before pulling at his belt buckle and commanding him to take off his pants. Ignis quickly complied, leaving him in a pair of navy blue briefs. Ignis was… pretty hot, all lean muscle encased by smooth skin. Prompto wanted to glide his hands down-

“That’s exactly how I want you to be all night,” Gladio demanded. “The _only_ thing you’re allowed to think about is what you can do to please me, understood?”

Ignis nodded.

“That means you don’t worry about your fucking royal duties or what anyone will think or cleaning your apartment later. Tonight I own you, and you exist to please me. Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Ignis replied weakly before Gladio kissed him again.

“Good. Now why don’t you join his highness?” Gladio suggested, gripping Ignis by the arm and pulling him towards Prompto and Noctis who were still kneeling together on the floor. “On your knees,” Gladio commanded before turning his eyes to Noct.

“I leave for just a few minutes, and his highness is already testing me?” Gladio shook his head. “I shouldn’t be surprised. He’s been taught he’s above the rules just like his advisor, but at least now I get to punish _both_ of you. Prompto will help me, won’t you?”

Prompto nodded, helpless to resist when Gladio’s eyes were so compelling. Gladio smiled before he disappeared down the hallway, Prompto checking out his ass as he departed, eagerly imagining what Gladio would look like with all his clothes off too.

He was reluctant to look at Ignis and Noctis, but he did when Ignis spoke softly. “How are you two doing? Are you still, uh, enjoying yourselves?”

Prompto nodded, but Noctis stayed quiet.

“What’s wrong, Noct?” Ignis asked. “I can tell Gladio to back off, and we can pretend like this never happened. I’m ser-“

Noctis shook his head. “It’s just that...do you think it’s bad how much I like this?”

Ignis put a hand on his arm. “No, Noctis. I - well, honestly I could never judge you because...I like it too.”

Noctis glanced up at him before looking at the floor again. “Then why have you been avoiding us?”

Ignis studied his face for a moment, then shocked them both by putting a hand behind Noctis’s neck and pulling him in gently for a kiss. Prompto couldn’t deny the way the act gave him feelings, intense ones that he rather enjoyed. A spark of pleasure hit his cock, mixed with primal jealousy at the way his boyfriend responded with such reckless enthusiasm, his hands gratuitously exploring Ignis’s chest. It should’ve upset him, but he found he liked it, and he wanted them to take it further. More than anything, he wanted to see them both with all their clothes off.

Gladio had returned, and he appraised Ignis and Noctis as though his birthday had come early. 

He approached Prompto silently and put out a hand, guiding him to stand on his feet. Prompto wondered if Gladio would finally talk dirty to him (and there was part of him that wished he would), but Gladio surprised him by whispering in his ear, “What do you want next, Prompto?”

“Uhhh…” Prompto had been nervous the last time Gladio had asked him this question, so he settled with the same answer, since it had seemed to please him before.

“I wouldn’t mind if, uh, if everyone took their clothes off.”

Gladio’s rich voice was right in his ear as he replied, “You want me to strip for you or you want to take my clothes off yourself?”

Prompto answered by placing his palms on Gladio’s ripped stomach, feeling the lines of his six pack over his shirt. He’d always wondered what his body would feel like, and it did not disappoint. Prompto was too nervous to look in Gladio’s eyes as he eagerly glided his hands up his chest and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, slowly revealing defined muscles and tanned skin.

Prompto experienced a sudden desire to lick him, and he was so fixated on it that he forgot what he was doing.

“What is it?” Gladio asked.

“Nothing,” he insisted, pushing Gladio’s shirt off his shoulders as best he could considering their height difference. 

“Whatever you’re thinking can’t be dirtier than what I’m thinkin’, I guarantee it,” Gladio said.

Prompto could tell he was serious by the goading look in his eyes, so he just came out with it. “I want to lick you.”

Gladio’s eyes flickered with amusement. “Be my guest,” he said, placing a gentle hand behind Prompto’s neck and pulling him towards his pecs. Prompto allowed his lips to graze the outline of Gladio’s nipple, and he felt a rush at the alluring scent of his skin, a scent he couldn’t place, but adored all the same. He relished the way Gladio’s hand tickled the hairs on the back of his neck. He used his tongue to trace Gladio’s pecs, tasting the salt of his skin, firm and wondrous. He enjoyed the way Gladio’s breath caught in his throat, knowing he was the one making the big guy breathless.

He looked up to find Gladio smiling at him, and the kiss Gladio offered was all-consuming, hot and pleasurably aggressive because Gladio was so much taller and stronger than him as he nipped at Prompto’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Prompto was limp in his arms, merely trying to stay upright as Gladio’s hand squeezed his ass, his erection grinding into Prompto’s stomach. Prompto had a manic desire to take Gladio’s pants off, to see what the big guy was packing. He was sure it was gonna be impressive, and Prompto hadn’t yet felt what it was like to have a cock in his mouth, and fuck it - he wanted Gladio’s to be his first.

When he was about to act on his desire, he noticed that Gladio’s attention had been drawn away. Prompto followed his gaze to find Noctis laying with his back to the floor. His advisor had pinned his arms above his head and was grinding their cocks together through their briefs, his face buried in the prince’s neck as Noctis fidgeted under him, his lips parted, moans escaping from his ripe lips. Prompto wanted to claim that mouth again - kiss him before feeding the prince his cock...

“Ignis,” Gladio snapped, and his lover’s response was immediate. Ignis let Noctis free and sat on the balls of his feet, facing Gladio but staring at the floor. 

“I can’t lie,” Gladio said, circling him. “That was pretty fucking hot, but if you want to put on a show for me, you need to be sure I’m watching first. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Ignis replied, eyes still glued to the ground.

Prompto thought he might die from the sheer suspense as he waited to see what Gladio would do next.

To Prompto’s surprise, Gladio turned to him. “You have the prince and his advisor at your feet, both _desperate_ to please you. What should we have them do?”

A million fantasies flitted through Prompto’s imagination. He wanted to see them back on the floor again, Ignis shamelessly grinding into Noctis, making him groan, but he also wouldn’t mind having Noctis and Ignis suck him off together or...well, there was one thing they hadn’t tried yet...

“A hard fuck might put these two in their place,” Gladio suggested with impish delight as though he had read Prompto’s mind. “Specs, why don’t you show Prompto how it’s done? I’ll stay with his highness and make sure he doesn’t misbehave again,” he offered. 

Gladio pulled Noctis to his feet and roughly removed his underwear, and Prompto had the pleasure of finally seeing Noctis in all his glory. His skin was smooth and unblemished, a perfectly creamy white. He noticed how hard his boyfriend was, and Prompto ached to pleasure him with his mouth just like the prince had done for him, but Gladio seemed to have other plans. He bent Noctis backwards on the couch so his knees were on the cushions and his arms rested on the back, leaving Prompto with the perfect view of him from behind.

Prompto approached the prince and glided a hand over Noctis’s perfectly round ass, enjoying the goosebumps that rose on the prince’s flesh before he leaned down and pressed his lips to his skin. The little whimper Noctis let out was so satisfying Prompto got to his knees and drew a line along his thigh and butt with his tongue. Noctis shivered, and Prompto considered what to do next before hearing the rustle of clothes that meant something equally interesting was happening. 

As Gladio undressed himself, Prompto realized he probably shouldn’t be staring so shamelessly, but when the guy looked like that, he couldn’t help it. 

Though Noctis’s refined features and sleight build were Prompto’s ideal, Gladio’s tanned and muscled body had an appeal all its own, and his dick was… _big,_ and Prompto wanted to lick it too.

While he indulged himself in his fantasies, Ignis appeared at his side. Ignis proceeded to stare at Noct’s ass apparently in awe (or possibly shock), and he made absolutely no effort to touch him. 

“You want me to be rough with you, Specs?” Gladio asked, “Or are you afraid his highness doesn’t want it? Tell him, Noct. Tell your advisor how much you’d like to feel his tongue on your asshole.”

“Please,” Noct begged. “ _Please_ , I want it.” 

Prompto shivered.

When Ignis did nothing, Gladio continued, “So you want me to be rough with you then,” he got on his knees and grabbed the back of Ignis’s neck and thrust his mouth forward. A gasp escaped from Noctis’s mouth at the moment of contact, and Prompto crawled towards the prince and crouched so they were at eye level. The prince’s face was pleasantly flushed, and his eyelashes fluttered as he responded to Ignis’s touch. 

“How ya doin’, buddy?” Prompto asked.

Noct bit his lip and let out another quick breath, and Prompto captured his lips as he did, pulling him into a deep kiss that was interrupted by another moan, his breath barely catching before Prompto claimed his mouth again. He could tell Noctis was into into it from the way he kept leaning into him, desperately trying to win Prompto’s lips. He appreciated the power of it, having the prince so weak for him. 

“Maybe I should help Iggy,” Prompto suggested, feeling emboldened by the ravenous look in Noctis’s eyes. Noctis leaned in to kiss him, but Prompto moved just out of reach, making no attempt to fight the mischievous grin on his face as he returned to Ignis’s side. Damn, give it a few months and Prompto could be every bit as good as Gladio at this, even if he still secretly hungered to be dominated himself. 

Gladio was kneeling behind Ignis now, grinding his cock on his boyfriend’s ass and kissing his neck and shoulders. Prompto was momentarily shocked to a standstill.

His eyes drifted down their two bodies intertwined-dark, tattooed skin met the soft, unblemished olive of Ignis. Prompto’s eyes were drawn to Ignis’s naked cock, hard and ripe. He wanted to touch it. He kneeled next to them and reached for it, and the moment his hand wrapped around, Ignis let out a pleasant gasp of surprise, stifled by whatever wonderful work he was doing between the prince’s cheeks. 

Gladio chuckled. “I knew you’d make tonight amazing, Prompto,” he said before he kissed him.

“Why can’t you be good like Prompto?” Gladio asked Ignis. “You like to be punished too much, don’t you?”

Ignis nodded as he continued to pleasure Noctis.

“That’s what I thought,” Gladio smirked before he kissed Prompto again.

Prompto was amazed when the words burst forth. “Gladio, can you - would you talk to me like that?”

It genuinely seemed to take the big guy by surprise. “I… I can’t... You’re too cute, Prompto. I’d feel like an asshole.”

“Why can you do it for Noctis and Ignis then?” Prompto asked, attempting not to sound pathetic and failing.

“Prompto, it’s…”

“You think I can’t handle it.”

He could tell he was right from the way Gladio avoided his gaze and loosened his grip on Ignis.

“You want to be dominated, Prompto?” Ignis asked.

Prompto nodded. 

“Very well,” Ignis replied. Then, to Prompto’s delight and surprise, Ignis took him by the arm and pulled him closer for a kiss. There was something about Ignis’s calming energy that made Prompto feel grounded and more like himself. Gladio had him locked in a wild frenzy, but Ignis was all tenderness in the way he gently massaged his lips, flicking his tongue out to graze Prompto’s ever so gently. His kiss was so luxurious Prompto hungered for just a little more, but Ignis backed away. “You’re willing to do _whatever_ I say?”

Prompto nodded again, and Ignis lifted his index and middle finger and slowly pushed them inside Prompto’s waiting mouth. 

“Show me how much you want it,” Ignis whispered as he leaned in so closely Prompto could feel Ignis’s breath on his cheek.

Prompto closed his eyes, his mouth filling with saliva as he imagined it was Ignis’s cock, then Noctis’s, then Gladio’s, a medley of his friend’s best physical assets floating through his head as he took Ignis’s fingers in deeper, gliding them along his tongue at a quickening pace.

“Look at me while you do it,” Ignis commanded, and Prompto’s eyes shot open, and they met Ignis’s which were both playful and commanding as he began to shove his fingers aggressively back and forth down the length of Prompto’s tongue.

“See, Gladio. Prompto can be a good little whore when he wants to be. Do you want something a little bigger in your mouth?”

Prompto nodded with Ignis’s fingers still inside him, and Ignis smiled. “I can arrange that,” he grinned. “Why don’t you kneel on the couch next to his highness?”

Prompto quickly did as he was told. He couldn’t ever remember feeling this desperate for anything. He wanted to please Ignis so badly, wanted to show him he was worthy, that he would do anything he was asked just because Ignis asked it. Ignis had certainly done enough for him.

Noctis was at his side now, and they glanced at each other as they heard Ignis. “Will the two of you do anything to please me?” 

“Yes,” Noctis replied as his eyes met Prompto’s.

“What about you, Prompto? Are you prepared to serve the entire royal court tonight?”

Prompto nodded as he felt Ignis’s delicate fingers slide up his neck and dust the tendrils of his hair. Ignis was on the couch now, kneeling between them. Prompto felt lost in the touch, helplessly closing his eyes before regaining focus and finding Gladio’s massive cock was right in front of him.

“Do you think you can handle that?” Ignis whispered, the pleasure of his accent mesmerizing in its beauty. Prompto nodded as Ignis guided the tip of Gladio’s cock into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing from Prompto’s POV, so feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Gladio is next, and I don’t even know if I’m ready for him, but he’s coming anyway (and you know that pun was intended).


	4. Gladiolus Likes Being Dominated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the 15K word count for one sex scene is truly inexcusable, but I did warn you it was self indulgent 😆 Please enjoy the climax to this shameless manly spectacle ending in lots of fluff because (again) self indulgence.

“What’s up, Noct?”

“Nothing,” the prince shrugged.

“Don’t give me that. I know when something’s bothering you.”

“It’s _nothing_ ,” Noctis insisted.

Gladio rolled his eyes and slammed his locker door closed. “Fine. Have it your way. Just don’t complain when I beat your ass during training today.”

He glanced at Noctis and realized he looked more tense than usual.

“Out with it,” Gladio demanded.

“It’s Prompto.”

“I told him to stop taking such weird pictures of you. If someone found his camera, they’d think you had a stalker, and the two of you would definitely have to break up.”

“It’s not that,” Noctis said, avoiding his gaze. 

“I can stand here all day, but if you’re just trying to get out of training, I swear-“

“We’ve never had sex before, okay?” he whispered, his face turning a deep crimson.

“Huh” was all Gladio managed. He’d just assumed the two of them had been fucking for ages. They were old enough, and they’d been dating for at least six months. _Fuck._ That was a long time to go without sex. The more he thought about it, he supposed they did both still seem pretty _virginal._ Honestly, they behaved more like friends than lovers and rarely touched or held hands...

Then again, Ignis never let Gladio perform any public displays of affection (to Gladio’s immense and ongoing disappointment), so he guessed he couldn’t judge based solely on that.

“Yeah, dude, I know,” Noctis sighed. “It’s lame.”

“Maybe I could, um, _help._ ”

Noctis eyed him curiously. “What do you mean?”

In all honesty, Gladio wasn’t really sure what he meant, but Noctis was looking at him so intently, it gave him an idea. Probably a bad idea. Too late. It was already coming out of his mouth. “What if Iggy and I teach you two how to bang?”

Noctis started at him, apparently dumbfounded.

“We’re experts, you’re virgins,” he grinned. “It’s perfect. We’ll teach you everything we know.”

“No way.”

Gladio pictured Noctis and _especially_ Prompto, fucking in front of him. He’d always wondered what Prompto looked like naked, and Noctis wasn’t bad-looking either (even if he made Gladio want to pull his fucking hair out most days).

“I’m serious, Noct. Only say no if you really mean it.”

“There’s no way Iggy would agree,” Noctis mumbled, so obviously hoping to be corrected that it solidified every dirty detail in Gladio’s head.

“Oh, I think Iggy would more than agree. I think he wants it more than any of us.”

Noctis was blushing again, and Gladio was starting to realize how fun it would be to make him flustered for reasons far dirtier than locker room talk.

“I know about the time Iggy kissed you,” Gladio revealed.

Noctis remained silent, though Gladio could sense he was uncomfortable from the way one hand shifted to grab the opposite arm like he was trying to protect himself.

“It’s cool, Noct. I don’t mind. In fact, I wish I could’ve seen it. Bet it was hot.”

Noctis eyed him briefly, and Gladio could tell he had piqued the prince’s interest. Just like Ignis, Noctis was very easy to read.

The only person he had trouble figuring out was Prompto, and that had been driving him crazy for a long time. Maybe this was his chance to settle the score and figure out if that delicious little blonde had a thing for him too. 

Truthfully, there had always been a secret tension between their group of four that everyone refused to talk about. Gladio had tried to bring it up to Iggy, but he always deflected. 

“Noctis, I’m going to be straight with you. I want us to have a foursome. You catchin’ my drift? That means you and Iggy, me and Prompto. Hell, even me and you.”

The prince was staring steadfastly at the ground.

“You want it, don’t you?” Gladio whispered, after glancing around to double check they were still alone.

The prince’s silence was starting to annoy him. Maybe it was just latent frustration at how Ignis never asked for what he wanted either, how fucking indirect and _proper_ the prince and his advisor were when he knew damn well they all wanted the same thing. 

“Fine, Noct. Forget I said anything,” he grumbled, making his way towards the door.

“Wait.”

“I’m listening.”

“I’m in, but I’m _not_ asking Prompto.”

Gladio chuckled. “I’d be happy to do it for you. I’m giving him a ride home tomorrow. Is Friday good for you?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, highness, it’s a date.” He didn’t bother to hide his smirk as he pushed open the door to the training room.

* * *

If someone would’ve told Gladiolus Amicitia just three days ago that he would be able to live out all of his sexual fantasies concerning his closest friends _and then_ Ignis would start domming the two of them right in front of him, he would’ve called them batshit crazy and jacked off about it later.

But as things were, Prompto was going to town on his cock with his sweet little mouth, only pausing when Ignis made him moan too loudly with his deft fingers which were currently working their way inside the blonde.

And then there was Noctis who was waiting hungrily and patiently for someone to pay attention to him. Noctis was a natural at submission, far exceeding Gladio’s wildest expectations. He reached a hand out and traced the line of the prince’s lips with his thumb, adoring the way Noctis rubbed his cheek into Gladio’s palm, so docile and sweet, so different from the argumentative and stubborn prince Gladio was used to. It intrigued and tantalized him, and he wanted to take it as far as it could go, though admittedly he had already taken it pretty far.

He worked his thumb into the prince’s mouth. “You know what to do highness,” he purred, his breath catching as Noctis delicately sucked on his finger just as Prompto let out a whimper, blowing a pleasantly breathy tickle down Gladio’s cock. 

He crouched to kiss Prompto’s sweet lips, still keeping his finger in the prince’s mouth. He loved the way Prompto looked so smitten and helpless after Gladio kissed him. Gladio would die for those sweet blue eyes, Noctis be damned.

Then again, Noctis was still of some use to him. He stood again and shoved his cock into the prince’s mouth, enjoying the way Noct’s surprised expression quickly turned to enthusiasm as he pleasured him just as dutifully as he had Prompto. 

“Come here, Prom,” Gladio urged, gently pulling Prompto towards the prince. Prompto looked uncertain, so Gladio pulled out of Noctis’s mouth. “Together,” he demanded, and he watched as they both responded without being told twice. Once he’d started dating Iggy, Gladio figured he would never get to cross this one off his bucket list, but he guessed tonight was just his lucky night.

He watched two pairs of lips sliding down his shaft, making his legs literally tremble. It wasn’t easy to get him weak like this, but damn.

Gladio was taking in the full sight of the two of them bent over the back of the couch, asses on beautiful display, raven hair met blonde, and fuck me, Noctis was looking up at him now as he sucked, and Gladio knew what he wanted, and he thrust himself into Noctis’s greedy mouth, working in and out, making sure to put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder just to make sure he wouldn’t think he was being left out. Prompto seemed to feel everything so deeply, every disappointment, every perceived slight. He couldn’t let him think for an instant that he wasn’t wanted here.

Noctis was taking him in so deeply, he feared he was going to come again, and he had to wait at least until he got to fuck _someone_. He wasn’t even sure who he wanted most, but when he saw the way Iggy was looking at him, he made his decision.

He drew away, prompting a small “hey” of protest from Noctis that made Gladio grin.

“Why don’t the two of you make out for us?” he suggested. Noctis curled up with his back to the couch next to Prompto who was still on all fours, kissing him greedily before reaching a hand to his cock and starting to stroke him. Gladio had never been prouder of the prince in his life.

Gladio noticed Ignis had become wholly distracted by the sexy sight and smiled. He was taking Ignis out to dinner every night this week. In the beginning of the evening, he had been sure Iggy was going to freeze up and disappoint him, but now Gladio fancied he was falling in love all over again as Ignis came behind the couch where Gladio was standing, got on his knees, and wordlessly starting sucking him off.

Prompto and Noctis were alright at blowjobs, compensating for lack of experience with raw enthusiasm, but Ignis was practiced and relentless and knew _exactly_ what Gladio liked. He would hardly be able to last with Ignis working his magic and Prompto and Noctis making out so passionately on the couch, dirty little virgins that they were. _Fuck._

Probably sensing Gladio was about to come without him saying it, Ignis backed away.

“Get yourself ready, Ig. I’m gonna fuck you,” he commanded. “And don’t jack off,” he added, knowing that Ignis loved a little orgasm denial. His boyfriend’s reaction was immediate as he grabbed the bottle of lube he’d been using to prepare Prompto and Noctis and kneeled on the couch, using one hand to prepare himself as the other laced through Prompto’s hair, guiding him away from Noct and pushing his mouth to envelop Gladio’s cock again. When Noctis joined in again, it took everything he had not to come. 

Leave it to fucking Ignis to steal the whole goddamn show. He knew he had to give his boyfriend more time to get ready, but all he could think about was thanking Iggy with the kind of hard pounding that he loved. Thank the Six that Iggy liked it hard and rough. Gladio loved to give him exactly what he wanted. 

He reminded himself that they’d have to get Prompto and Noctis to bang before the two of them could get started. He’d gotten sidetracked from the whole reason they were here pretty early into the evening, but no one had seemed to mind.

He crouched so he was at eye level with the blonde. “You ready to fuck his highness?” he whispered. Prompto nodded gravely almost as though Gladio had asked if he was going to take a sacred oath. It made him chuckle, and he turned to Noctis. 

“Is his highness ready to get fucked?”

Noctis nodded, a naughty glimmer in his eye.

“Say it,” Gladio commanded.

“I wanna get _fucked_ ,” he growled, eyes fixed on Gladio.

“Iggy, why don’t you help Prompto get it in? I’ll stay here with his highness.”

Noctis’s eyes were so naughty and beautiful. Gladio leaned in to kiss him. Fuck, it shouldn’t feel so good. He and Noctis had years of shit they’d never bothered to figure out, but tonight they were so in sync, it was genuinely taking him by surprise over and over. He and Noctis had finally found one realm in which they were completely compatible, and Gladio couldn’t help but think it would make their entire working relationship easier from now on. 

He felt a surprising amount of responsibility and protectiveness rise up as he looked into the prince’s eyes. He wanted Noct to enjoy his first time. He was glad Ignis was here. No matter how unconventional it was, Noctis and Prompto’s first time was sure to be a helluva lot more enjoyable than Gladio’s comically fumbled first time with Iggy. 

“I got you, Noct,” Gladio assured him, putting a gentle hand to his cheek. “All of us do. If you want to stop, let me know. You know I’ve got you, right?”

Noctis nodded.

He glanced up at Ignis who was standing behind Prompto now, kissing his shoulder, whispering obscenities into his ear as he stroked a lube-glistened hand up and down his shaft. Prompto was helpless to his touch, his mouth parted in pleasure as his head rested on Ignis’s chest.

It was a bit weird seeing his significant other so involved with someone else, but he liked it far more than he disliked it, that much was certain, and he believed he could say the same for Noct given the hungry look in his eyes when Gladio described what the two of them were doing.

When both of them were ready, Gladio looked into the prince’s eyes. “All you need to do is stay calm. Listen to what I tell you. I’m gonna make sure this is fun for my naughty little crown prince. You barely listen during training, but when I take your clothes off, you’re the best whore I ever had. I never imagined you could be such a good slut. Maybe if I bring Prompto and Ignis to training you would finally listen to me.”

He relished the devilish look in Noctis’s eyes before he looked up to watch the others. Gladio experienced a moment of divine bliss when his eyes consumed three tasty sights in quick succession. The love of his life guiding Prompto’s cock inside the crown prince, the way Prompto bit his lip as the tip of his cock made contact, and best of all, the way the prince’s eyes grew wide before he captured Gladio’s lips.

The deeper Prompto went, the more urgent Noctis’s kisses became, and Gladio felt weak as the prince moaned into his mouth before gripping his lips more urgently as if Gladio were his only anchor to reality. Gladio started touching himself, beating at an increasingly faster pace as Prompto thrust harder and Noctis started biting his bottom lip. Gladio enjoyed it, ached for Noctis to bite him a little harder, needed his connection to the prince’s lips, but he was going to come way too soon this way, and Iggy deserved his attention after everything he’d done tonight.

Gladio cupped a hand to the prince’s face and whispered in his ear. “You gonna be okay if I leave you, highness?”

He could tell Noctis was a little disappointed before Prompto thrust into him again, and he seemed to lose all awareness that Gladio existed. 

Gladio made eye contact with Ignis who sensed what he wanted immediately. Without a word he bent himself over the arm of the couch so the two of them would both be facing a perfect silhouette of Prompto and Noctis as they fucked.

He leaned to whisper in Iggy’s ear. “I’m taking you out next week, anywhere you want to go even one of those fancy places I hate. Fuck, Iggy. I thought I was gonna murder you at the beginning of the night, but now I’m not sure if I should fuck you or build you a shrine.”

Ignis’s laughter was sweet and melodic like every delicious sound that came out of his mouth. 

“A shrine in my honor would be most welcome,” he teased, “But for now, I _need you_ to fuck me.”

Gladio lubed himself up, stroking himself as he admired Ignis’s muscled and round ass, the way he was arching his back so fucking inviting.

He eased his cock in slowly, but Ignis was having none of it. He quickly started grinding back into him, fully encasing his cock, forcing Gladio to anchor himself on Ignis’s waist just so he wouldn’t lose his balance because of how good it felt. 

He watched as Prompto pounded into Noctis. He must be hitting the prince’s prostate because Noctis appeared to be half-unconscious with pleasure, his cheek resting on the back of the couch.

Gladio was so lost in the rhythm of his thrusting that it took him a while to comprehend that Prompto had just used their safe word.

“Kitten!” Prompto squeaked. 

Gladio reluctantly removed himself from Ignis’s perfectly muscled ass with one last longing, two-hand squeeze before appearing at Prompto’s side.

“What’s wrong, Prompto?”

“There’s a little kitty outside the window. Look! Awww she’s so _cute_!”

Gladio was tempted to roll his eyes even as his lip twitched. Leave it to Prompto to forget his own safe word and interrupt deliciously hot sex to fawn over a kitten _while_ his dick was still in Noct’s ass.

Gladio’s eyes turned towards the creature in question who was sitting on the sidewalk outside looking directly at them. Damn, it was pretty cute. White, really fluffy. Shit, they probably should’ve closed the blinds. They were only raised about a foot off the floor, but still. He was surprised Ignis hadn’t caught that, but then again, his boyfriend had plenty of reasons to be distracted tonight, he thought with a smirk.

“Do you think she has a home?” Prompto whined. “We can’t leave her out there. It’s cold!”

“So what you’re saying is you want to interrupt this mega hot orgy to save a cat that might not even need help?” Gladio clarified.

“It’ll only take a sec!” Prompto insisted as he threw on pants, went outside, scooped up the kitten and brought it back in the house, curled in the crook of his arm.

“You’re a cute little baby,” he gushed, “And I’m gonna come up with a cute name for you… Snowball! You like that name? You do?! My lil Snowball. Awww! I’m gonna be your mom now, little dude!”

Gladio had to interrupt this admittedly adorable monologue before it took them too far off track.

“Okay, Prompto, you saved the kitten. Let’s just, uh, put it somewhere safe and get back to it, yeah?” Gladio _had to_ orgasm soon, the level of his need bordered on painful. 

“Iggy, can you grab me some blankets for her?” Prompto asked.

Ignis dutifully departed with Prompto, leaving Noctis and Gladio alone.

“Unbelievable,” Gladio commented.

“Not _that_ unbelievable if you know Prompto.”

“Guess you’re right… so uh, you enjoying yourself, Noct?”

“Prompto’s into it, so, yeah,” he shrugged, seeming far too much like his usual, apathetic self for Gladio’s liking.

He raised an eyebrow. “So you’re trying to tell me you’re _not_ into it. That it’s _only_ because of Prompto?”

“Fine! I like it, alright?” he groaned.

“I knew it. Bet you’ve been waiting for this your whole life.”

“I know _you_ have.”

Gladio chuckled. “Sometimes you’re alright, Noct.”

Noctis rolled his eyes affectionately as Ignis and Prompto returned.

“She’s already fast asleep, poor girl,” Prompto cooed. “Now, uh, where were we?” he said, enthusiastically ripping off his pants and running to Noctis, pushing him down onto the couch and straddling him before kissing him with an enthusiastic passion that was adorable to behold. The way Noctis responded was equally sweet, wrapping his arms around Prompto with the hint of a grin at the corner of his lips as he kissed him back.

Gladio felt Ignis’s arm wrap around his waist.

“They really are cute together, aren’t they? And I think we did our job well. They certainly seem more physically comfortable together, don’t they?”

“Yup,” Gladio agreed. “Although if it were up to you we’d all be sitting around staring at each other’s boners. Now how about you and I get our reward?”

“Reward?” Ignis gulped.

Good gods, Ignis could be so obtuse sometimes it damn near killed him.

“The truth is, I wanna fuck Prompto, and I _know_ you wanna fuck Noctis.”

“I-well…”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Gladio nodded, approaching the two lovers.

“I hate to break it up, but Ignis and I really went out of our way tonight, and we were hoping you could return the favor.”

They looked up at him, red-faced, lips swollen, both looking like a fucking feast. Gladio didn’t know where to begin when it came to his fantasies and these two innocent boys with their perfect faces and helpless expressions, but his cock was aching and needed release soon, and he wanted to have his chance with Prompto.

Ignis, for once, didn’t need to be told twice. He bent Noctis over the couch and was ploughing into him in seconds. Damn, Gladio loved watching this man lose his inhibitions, but he couldn’t get distracted. This could be his only chance to sample the heavenly dessert that was Prompto’s ass, and he couldn’t waste it.

“Prompto, would you mind if I-?” How in the hell was Gladio suddenly so fucking shy? Maybe it was the way Prompto was looking up at him with that adorable row of freckles on his flushed face. The way Prompto could emotionally disarm him was truly confounding, had been since the day they’d met.

While he would go to his grave proclaiming Ignis the love of his life, Prompto was his type to the T. The sun kissed hair, the freckles, the petite but muscled build - someone Gladio could pick up and throw around (though usually when he jacked off, it was to thoughts of Prompto throwing _him_ around). Prompto was one of the few people that he’d met that he’d want to dominate him instead of the other way around. But he didn’t know how to ask for that or if Prompto would want it since he seemed to prefer submission. 

“You want to, uh, get it in?” Prompto asked. 

Gladio chuckled. “Yes.”

Prompto surprised him by taking his hand and guiding him to the floor. Prompto laid back and pulled Gladio on top of him. He picked up Prompto’s legs and guided his cock towards Prompto’s ass, already so perfectly prepared for him by Ignis. He paused to lean down and kiss him before he started to press inside.

“You remember everything I told Noct? Just relax and tell me if something feels uncomfortable.”

Gladio adored the pleading and soft look in his eyes, waiting to see how Gladio was going to use him, desperate to please.

He entered him slowly, gauging his face for any sign of discomfort, but Prompto maintained the same pleading look of desperation as though he were upset that Gladio wasn’t already fucking him. It captivated him, Prompto’s emotional vulnerability, especially when compared to Ignis’s constant self-possession. He adored it, and he needed more.

When Gladio was all the way inside the blonde, he slowly started thrusting. He was immensely gratified by the little whimpers of pleasure Prompto let out, closing his eyes as Gladio pushed himself farther inside. He loved the way Prompto’s hands weakly grasped for parts of Gladio’s body- his pecs, his arms, his abs. When he started getting into a rhythm, he felt Prompto’s nails bite into his shoulders, and he took it as a sign to thrust harder, enjoying the increased intensity of Prompto’s moans as the blonde melted beneath him.

It was hot, and it was intimate, and Gladio knew he was not going to last long. It was when he looked into Prompto’s sweet eyes before they fluttered closed and his head kicked back that he was forced to succumb to his desire. He didn’t even have time to ask where to come. He pulled himself out and let his own seed squeeze onto his hand as he stroked, riding the waves of his orgasm, his eyes staring hungrily into Prompto’s, who looked both shocked and very, very turned on.

“Let’s, uh-” Gladio said, pausing for a necessary breath before continuing. “Let’s both get cleaned up so I can finish you off,” he suggested, and Prompto followed him to the bathroom.

They returned to find Ignis ramming into Noct, the side of the prince’s face smashed into the couch cushion as Ignis pounded him. Gladio’s cock was certainly enticed by the sight, but he had to return a favor first.

He made sure Prompto had a good view of Noctis getting fucked by his advisor before he got on his knees and took the tip of Prompto’s cock into his mouth. Gladio slowly enclosed his lips around Prompto’s length, drawing him in until the head of his cock hit the back of Gladio’s throat. He felt Prompto’s hands grip his hair, and Prompto started thrusting _hard,_ and Gladio happily let him take control, amazed and gratified that Prompto was giving him what he wanted without him needing to ask.  
  
While he loved dominating, of course, sometimes it was fun to get a taste of submission, and from a sweet little thing like Prompto, it was truly divine. He loved how rough he became almost immediately, using Gladio as his instrument for pleasure. Prompto was pumping at a furious pace when Gladio felt the blonde explode down his throat, pulling out and stroking himself so that his sperm dripped down Gladio’s face, chin, and onto his chest. 

His cock was fully hard again as he saw the naughty twinkle in Prompto’s eyes. Apparently the blonde could dominate just as well as he could take orders. Gladio would have to apologize to Ignis because he was most definitely also in love with Prompto now. 

He was relieved that Ignis seemed to be pretty into Noctis too though for perhaps different reasons. He was so clearly enjoying his time with the prince who was now on his feet, hands against the wall, his cock bouncing up and down as Ignis continued pounding him from behind. 

Gladio wiped the jizz off his face with a tissue before taking Prompto’s hand and joining them. Prompto immediately got on his tiptoes to start making out with Ignis, and Gladio got on his knees, spit into his hand and wrapped his fingers around the prince’s cock, which was so hard he could imagine Noctis was aching for relief just as much as Gladio had been.

He bit at Noctis’s ear before he started whispering to him. “You kinky little whore. You like having your shield jack you off while your advisor pumps into you. Maybe you weren’t meant to be royalty at all. Maybe you were meant to be our whore. Now that we’ve seen how obedient you can be, we’re going to use your ass like this every night. You’d like that wouldn’t you, highness?”

Noctis groaned, and Gladio increased his pace until he felt a stream of wet jizz dripping down his hand. He kissed Noctis’s temple and looked up just in time to see Ignis gasp as he released himself inside Noct’s ass, nearly falling over onto the prince’s back afterwards.

Gladio lay on the ground as enthusiasm overtook him. “Fuck!” he yelled in victory. “That was fucking amazing.”

He looked up at Ignis who was eyeing the come dripping out of Noctis onto his rug. To his shock, Ignis didn’t complain. “I suppose we should clean ourselves up,” he suggested.

“I need to check on Snowball first!” Prompto exclaimed.

“I’ll help you,” Ignis offered, following him down the hallway. 

“Guess it’s just you and me, Noct,” Gladio said. Noctis seemed a little distant, and it worried him. He pressed a kiss on his forehead before guiding him by the hand to the bathroom.

He parted the curtain and turned on the faucet. While he waited for the water to heat, he turned to Noctis.

“Hey, you alright? I hope we didn’t… go too far?”

Noctis’s eye contact was surprisingly intense when he looked up at him. “It’s not that Gladio. Not at all. You were - honestly, you could’ve been even rougher, and I wouldn’t have minded… I’m just in shock a little, I guess?”

“Fuck, do you regret it? I’m sorry, Noct,” he said, taking Noctis in his arms and kissing his hair. “It was a bad idea. _My_ bad idea. Iggy was right like always.”

He felt Noctis pushing his chest, and his stomach dropped.

“Gladio, no. I - I _don’t_ regret it. Not at all. I wanna do it again. Just - I’m worried - does that make me...weird or fucked up or something?”

“No more fucked up than your three best friends,” Gladio smiled, and he was pleased that Noctis grinned back at him. The water was warm now. “You first,” Gladio offered. 

When they were in the shower, he let Noctis stay under the spray, and Gladio started to wash him, lathering his hands with soap and beginning with the prince’s chest and arms, massaging the palms of his hands before getting on his knees to wash his legs and ass. It wasn’t intended to be sexual, but he couldn’t help but notice that Noctis was getting hard again.

“Do you want me to-?” Gladio asked, looking up at Noctis who looked quite delicate and beautiful in the glow of light through the shower curtain, his eyes soft, his hair plastered to his face as water trickled down his chest. 

Noctis nodded, and Gladio took his erection in very gently. “Does it feel okay?”

“Yeah, it’s - it’s perfect. More please,” Noctis sighed, propping his hand on the shower wall and letting his head rest against his shoulder.

Gladio did as asked, enjoying the way Noctis slowly got harder in his mouth. He looked up to find Noctis biting his lip, letting out only stifled moans and grunts.

“You can be loud, Noct, if you want. Besides the fact that I would personally enjoy it, you shouldn’t be self-conscious about Iggy or Prompto. I think they understand. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were getting it on right now.”

Noctis eyes registered a hint of shock before he smiled. “You think Snowball minds?”

Gladio chuckled. “That’s one lucky cat. Wish I could see what it’s seeing. The two of them are _hot_ together, don’t you think?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Maybe we can make them put on a little show for us some time in the future.”

“What’d you have in mind?”

“Prompto tied to the bed and Ignis domming him like he did tonight.”

“And what would the two of us be doing?”

“What would you _want_ us to be doing?”

“I’d rather you give the orders.”

The sentiment brought renewed vigor to Gladio’s groin. “I’ll surprise you,” he grinned, resuming his task.

He was pleased that Noctis had taken his advice about increasing his volume, and he was able to enjoy the sweet moans the prince made as Gladio pleasured him. When he could tell Noctis was getting close to climax, he pulled away.

“Where do you want to come, Noct?”

“Uh wherever.”

“Tell me.”

“Your mouth.”

Gladio grinned, using his hands and lips in perfect sync to usher Noctis towards climax. Noctis released himself, and Gladio enjoyed taking Noct’s sperm inside him, getting a private thrill at the realization that he’d sucked off two really hot guys tonight. 

He swallowed and stood up again, kissing Noctis and watching the prince’s eyes rest on Gladio’s hardening erection.

“Do you want to? I wouldn’t mind,” Noctis offered. “I was kinda disappointed that you didn’t fuck me tonight actually.”

Gladio was charmed at the confession. That had been an oversight, one he would be sure to rectify in the future. “After the fucking pounding you took tonight, I think it’s best you take a rest, highness. Not to say I don’t _want_ to,” he added, giving Noctis’s ass a squeeze.

Ignis and Prompto returned to them looking flushed.

“You two were fooling around again, weren’t you?” Gladio asked.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Ignis replied, crawling into the shower and squeezing himself under Gladio’s arm, cuddling up to him before reaching out a hand to Prompto who joined them. 

It got a little out of control then, but in a fun way, like they were all kids again, fighting over the temperature of the water and who got to wash who and which one of them got to stand under the shower head. It wasn’t until the water was fully cold that they all got out. 

After they toweled dry, there was some discussion of next steps.

“Guess we should… go home then?” Prompto asked, very obviously waiting for Ignis to invite them to stay. 

“Of course not, not if you don’t want to,” Ignis offered. “The couch is fairly comfortable.”

Prompto looked disappointed but nodded.

“What’s wrong, Prompto?” Gladio asked.

“Well couldn’t we all sleep in the big bed, if we cuddle?”

Fuck, he was too cute sometimes. Ignis did have a king sized bed. “Yeah, if we cuddle, I think we can make it work,” Gladio smiled. “C’mon, Iggy.”

Ignis begrudgingly agreed, and despite the close quarters, they all piled in together, a series of sequentially smaller spoons. It wasn’t until Gladio went to take a piss in the middle of the night that he noticed Ignis was gone. 

He saw the light from the kitchen and walked in to find his boyfriend eating ice cream straight from the tub.

“Iggy, what the hell are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep through Noct’s snoring - or _yours_ for that matter,” he grumbled.

“Uh sorry. What’s up with the ice cream?” he said, grabbing a spoon for himself.

“I normally don’t eat this kind of thing.”

“Yeah, I know, hence why I asked.”

“I keep it on hand for Noctis… I’m just worried... Do you think things will be awkward between us now?”

“I think we hashed out some serious unfinished business tonight. Now everyone knows how everyone else feels, and we can do it all again whenever we want.”

“That’s what makes me nervous. It’s rather unusual, isn’t it, what we did tonight?”

“So you’re really tryna tell me that you _wouldn’t_ do that again?”

“By gods, you are naughty.”

“Could say the same for you,” Gladio smirked.

Prompto appeared bleary-eyed and scratching the back of his head, wearing only pajama bottoms and holding his new kitten against his bare chest.

“Snowball couldn’t sleep so I’m up now too. Hey! You have ice cream?! Hell yeah!” Prompto exclaimed, suddenly looking wide awake. “I’m gonna get Noct.”

Gladio could see Ignis was about to protest, surely for some silly reason like Noctis missing sleep or eating too much junk food and looked him in the eye. 

“Relax,” he whispered. “Everything’s gonna be cool, okay?”

He didn’t think Ignis believed him until Noctis appeared in the kitchen with one eye half-open.

“The hell are you all up right now?” Noctis asked.

“ _Ice cream,_ Noctis,” Prompto emphasized dreamily.

“Oh _hell_ yeah,” Noctis grinned. “Didn’t know you ate this kind of _abhorrent_ food, Iggy,” Noctis teased, using one of Iggy’s favorite phrases to describe his regrettable diet.

“I’m making an exception for one evening only,” Ignis replied. He grinned as his eyes met Gladio’s. 

Gladio could hear Ignis loud and clear without him having to say it.

“See, I told you,” Gladio said. “Ain’t nothin’ gonna change between the four of us ever… Well, except we might fuck more,” he shrugged.

“Wouldn’t mind that,” Noctis mumbled, though Gladio noted how he blushed a little.

“Who’s a good kitty?” Prompto gushed as he dangled the string of his pajama pants over Snowball’s head and watched her leap for it. Gladio mussed his hair affectionately, and Prompto smiled at him. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad,” Ignis conceded, “I did rather enjoy myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirtless Prompto holding a kitten is my new sexual identity 😆 Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
